heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-21 Academy of Tomorrow?
Hero Mux - Thursday, February 21, 2013, 10:19 PM Beast had received a text message from Emma to see her office located within the school. If there was a word to describe the scene, it's hectic. Just outside of the school's gated grounds were numerous protestors. Her office itself was quite lovely, normally. The walls were covered in a silver brocade wallpaper, with various white and silver gloss furniture and decorations. Emma sat behind a large glass desk, with white stone dogs as the legs to said desk. There were papers littered everywhere about her desk, and some about the floor. Emma herself was dressed in a white button up t-shirt, matching slacks, and pointed boots that looked deadly. Her hair looked like she had ran her fingers through it numerous times that day. There was also a large elephant in the room. For the last seven days Emma has been completely missing. Without alerting her assistant, she left on her yacht to the middle of the ocean. A day later her craft washed on shore, but without Emma present. A search was done, but seven days later Emma appeared in a bikini, passed out on her bed. All she's told anyone is that she has been "lost at sea", but managed to find her way back home and to the mess she's helped create for herself. Since Emma recruited Hank for the school he's been mostly splitting his time between the lab space she gave him and Africa. He's still got a large number of irons in the fire down there and didn't want to completely cut ties. Of course he's also occassionally been checking in at the X-School but that's on off hours and only when he's needed. It's a given he's burning the candle at both ends a lot. Thankfully Emma hit him up at a great time, or he'd have to fly back from Africa at the last minute. The protestors were a bit of a surprise..., thankfully Hank knows his way past such things. Hank hasn't really had much of a chance to change for the meeting and is still in his Congo attire. Hank knocks lightly on the door before poking his head in, offering Emma a warm friendly smile. At least as warm and friendly to most people, the fur and fangs are still off-putting to some. "Sorry if I'm a touch late. Your so-called fans at the gates required a more subtle entrance. And I'm sorry I was out of the loop for your recent disappearance." Hank slips in and makes his way across the room to stand infront of Emma's desk. Emma Frost gave him a small smile. Regardless, it was nice to see a friendly face. And she liked his particular shade of blue. She waved him in, "Fashionably late. I always prefer to be. Please come in and close the door behind you." She let out a sigh and tossed the papers she was looking through onto the desk. Once Beast was fully inside of her office she stepped forward to give him a soft hug, "Somehow it feels like it's been ages, doesn't it? And ah yes my. . .disappearance." Her eyebrows twitched for just a moment, "Don't worry about that. Not your fault." Beast bobs his head lightly and does as she asks, surprised a bit by the hug and happily returning it. He's the friendly sort anyway, so most of his friends are used to being on the recieveing end of bearhugs and the like. "Well... you were busy. And I admit I had a lot of work to do as well." Hank leans on the edge of Emma's desk, glancing over the papers for a moment before turning his focus back to her. "Well... had I known I would have cut my sabbatical to Africa short to serve on the rescue team." Emma Frost returns to her side of the desk and stands over it, looking at all of the papers herself. She picks up one and quickly skims over it herself. She is silent as she listens to him speak, "You know you aren't required here at all times anyways, of course." She glanced up at him from over the paper, "Hank. I'll be brief, I know your time is precious. The school is not quite going like my dream intended. Which, big surprise happens to most." Emma let out a sigh as she looked to her window, even from that distance you can see the group of protestors outside of the gates. She immediately closes the curtain, "I've received multiple lawsuits and even more complaints. This place isn't properly insured for the type of individuals we house here, the neighbors and government are threatening zoning laws, and the list just keeps growing. I receive at least one lawsuit a week and most lawyers would laugh in my face. Oh and my favorite! She points over to the ripped up pages in the opposite corner of the room on a plush couch, "Death threats. Many of those. We're too public." "Really? And here I thought maybe the angry masses at the gate thought we'd discontinued the McRib." Hank moves to one of the window and peeks out. A soft sigh followed by a shoulder slump follows at the news from Emma. "And here I am having put too much faith in the masses once again. You'd think a school open to all that accepted anyone who was considered exceptional would be something to cheer for and champion." Hank turns back towards Emma and rocks on his oversized feet. "What are our options?" Emma Frost sighed, as she started to gather the papers on her desk. She really did prefer to be a clean woman, especially with company around. Emma should organize all of the bad news into piles. With a sigh she responded, "Oh it's simple, we pull the plug. Cut our losses. Well my losses, which I'm not afraid to admit are substantial, and the various investors." She peered over her shoulder, and gave a wicked and sly grin, "Officially, of course. I start over much, much smaller." She placed her hands on her hips, looking more like the confident Emma everyone loves to hate, "I'm much better at secrets anyways. The school would be at maximum, 20 students or so at a different location." Beast's features fall just a little bit at the mention of secrecy. That doesn't exactly fill him with a lot of joy... for obvious reasons. "Are you sure that's the only avenue? Since my recent mutation alteration I've been trying to break out of the habit of secrets, lies, and hiding. Which is why your plans were exactly what I was looking for to move forward." Hank pinches the bridge of his nose and slides down into the chair across from Emma's desk. "You don't see any other options? I know that it's a much larger sacrifice for you than for me. But I admit I had high hopes that I wouldn't have to restrict my existance to lurking in basements like some Phantom of the Opera." Emma Frost laughed at the very idea, and made her way to a brush and began putting her hair into a ponytail. She shook her head after she finished, "Oh /please/. No I'm already looking at a nice posh establishment. I don't lurk in basements. But the emphasis has to be a safe environment. And this school is not safe, not with scared masses. More heroes are popping up around the world every day, but the government alone wants to shut me down, and would take my students." She was silent for a moment, as she pictured what could easily happen, "Their safety and development is paramount. I want to shape tomorrow's leaders. And I will, by any means necessary. It just won't be as I initially planned." She looked over at beast, his disappointment obvious without being a mind reader, "Do you still wish to be involved?" Beast crosses his arms lightly and leans back. He's quiet for a few moment as he ponders the change to his expected plans. "Well... I'm not the sort to leave anyone hanging. Especially after already offering my assistance." Hank leans forward and clasps his hands together. "I'm still at your disposal for whatever your new plans are. Though I can't deny that I'm disappointed." Hank gets up once again and moves over to stand next to Emma, putting his hand on her shoulder. "So you'll have to fill me in on the new plan." Emma Frost chuckles softly, and looks up at Beast. She placed her hand on her right hip, as she shares her plan. Emma gives one nod, "Oh I'm disappointed, no doubt. But above all else, I am a survivor. The school will be located likely in the outskirts of Metropolis. On paper, I won't officially be the head. But I'll be sorting out those details later. We would still provide in-house boarding, of course. And there will be a facility for them to train, of course." She checks her fingernails cleanliness, "And as for /this/ school I already have a contact with a lot of pull in the government, who will help quiet this down. The building and technology specs will return to their original creators." She did let out a sad sigh, "And in no time, it will be just a memory. And likely remembered by most as a strange PR stunt. No matter. We live, we learn, and we move on. In business it's best to know when to pull the plug. And with this, my vision is not over." Beast still looks rather disappointed but does offer a light nod. "Likely for the best. It was a grand experiment I suppose. And at times the world isn't ready for progress. As they say Evolution can be a slow and often painful process. But in the end something better typically results." Hank slips off his glasses and slides them on. "I guess I'll start breaking down my lab equipment for transport then. A furball's work is never done." Hank offers with a playful dramatic sigh. Emma Frost smiles and reaches out to touch his arm, she is always a bit surprised it's soft to the touch. He must keep his hair well shampooed and conditioned, "I'm glad you understand and. . ." She is silent for a few moments, "Thank you for listening. While I was. . .away. I remembered I need vent myself from time to time. I'm used to listening constantly." Beast smiles and puts his hand atop hers on his arm, giving it a warm supportive squeeze. "I'm a pretty good ear when needed. You can always talk to me or vent to me. Just consider me your personal council. At least I can offer that much." Hank pauses a moment. "I also hope you're taking care of yourself. Especially after your disapperance. Have you had a check-up since your return?" Emma Frost laughs as she shook her head. Oh she likely should make an appointment. But not in the way Beast would suspect. However, for the most brief moment Emma looked as if she was blushing, "Oh no believe me I'm fine. The harder part has been trying to catch up on the seven days I lost. Trust me, I needed to disappear for a little while." She made her way to her briefcase to begin gathering her own things, there was a lot to do. She spoke up as she remembered one last detail, "Nearly forgot. Within the next week I'll be setting up a press conference, announcing that we are 'closing our doors'. Better to get it over with." Beast nods lightly and glances back out the window. "I wish there was a better avenue of doing this. Some avenue that didn't make it feel like they won." Hank taps a claw against the glass. "Some tactic that made the closing appear more for the greater good than just a surrendering to close-mindedness." Hank rubs his furry chin just a little bit. Emma Frost shrugs as she finishes looting through her needed paperwork for the moment. Looking casual as ever, "But if 'they win' they quit looking. And move on to hating the gays, or whatever else will be in vogue tomorrow. I can step in front of a camera and make a fool out of myself. My pride can take the hit." She slings the briefcase over her shoulder, "Your pride shall be spared, fuzzball. Unless you have an idea. We could always blow it up." "Point taken. I'll start the process of dismantaling things." Hank turns to head for the door. "Don't worry about my pride... that's not at all in my concerns. I just hate admitting defeat." Hank pauses at the door and looks back towards Emma. "I think that would only open us to more questions. Though it certainly would save us having to return all the equipment and such." Hank laughs and opens the door. "We should have dinner some night. To celebrate your return and future plans." Emma Frost grabs her white fur coat and follows him towards the exit, turning off the light to her office as she passes. A small smile spreads across her face, "Sounds delightful. We'll toast to the future." Before closing the office door behind her she looked back at the room. Her big dream did blow up in her face, but would just be reborn into something different. And hopefully less hassle from the masses, "I'm looking forward to it." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs